Alternative Options
by DrowCrazy
Summary: Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts. He goes to an Elite Magic School in the Bermuda Triangle. Manipulative!Dumbledore Rich!Harry Independent!Harry OOC!Harry Parent!Harry HPOFC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe... I do own the Bermuda Verse and all characters in it...

Note: I am giving this story a go. The Bermuda verse was originally created for my original character Jessica but Harry insisted he go to school there, so here it goes... Bare in mind that alot of what Harry learns will not be gone into in depth because the main focus of this story is for when he grows up, but I want my readers to get an ideal of what is learned and that there are no limitaton...This is after all magic...

Chapter One

SO IT BEGINS

Harry James Potter would be turning 7 years old in a weeks time. Harry was currently still being confined to his cupboard because of an accident he had, he had broken some of Petunia's best dishes.

On this bright day in question Harry was weeding the back garden. His uncle was off at work, Dudley was down the street hanging out with his friends, and his aunt was watching her shows on the tellie.

Unbeknownst to Harry or Petunia, there was a lady making the way to the door of Number Four Privet Drive. The lady was Headmistress Tralla of Bermuda Magical School. Headmistress Tralla walked to the door and rang the door bell. Petunia answered the door.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Headmistress Tralla, I am from Bermuda Prepatory Institute, may I come in," Headmistress Tralla told the horse faced woman that stood before her.

"Come in," Petunia told the woman warmly.

Petunia showed the woman to her living room and made some tea, then they had a nice little talk.

"I am here about your nephew. You see we scout all over the world for students who are academically above average. If a student can not pay for school we make sure that funding is available for them. We would like your nephew to come to our school. His record shows that he has the potential we are looking for in someone his age, we like to get our students young so that they have a more extensive education. Our school is a year around school. Do you think you would be interested in letting your nephew come," the Head mistress asked Petunia.

"Yes, but I would like to hear more," Petunia said.

"Well most of our students go on to work for various governments. We have 25 alumni that have won Nobel Prizes," the Headmistress said.

"Really," Petunia asked. Petunia's mind was racing over the fact that her nephew would be going to a normal school rather than a freakish school. He would become a pillar of society, even possibly become very prestigious.

"Yes, you see we use orthodox and very unorthodox methods in teaching our students. We find that it improves learning and the learning environment," the Headmistress told Petunia.

"When would he start," Petunia asked.

"As soon as your ready for him to leave. I could take him with me if you like," the Headmistress told Petunia.

"That would be lovely. I can have him ready to leave by in the morning, if you would like," Petunia told her.

"That is more than acceptable," the Headmistress replied.

"Would he need to bring anything with him," Petunia asked.

"No our student wear a uniform and we supply everything that they could possibly need," the Headmistress told Petunia.

"I will have him ready to go by 9 am in the morning if that is acceptable to you," Petunia said hesitantly.

"Yes very acceptable," the Headmistress replied.

The Headmistress left a very happy Petunia in her wake. Not five minutes after the Headmistress had left Harry was called into the house, made to wash up, and then sit down and listen to Petunia.

"In the morning you will be leaving to go to a school for children who are above average. You are going there on a scholarship, so you had better not let you grades drop. If you get kicked out of this school you will be in the cupboard for a year. You will be leaving at 9 in the morning with the Headmistress," Petunia told the boy.

The next morning at 9:10 am Harry was leaving Number 4 with his new Headmistress. The Headmistress had called a Cab and her and Harry were making their way downtown. They stopped at a little diner to get some food.

"Harry there are some things I have to talk to you about," the Headmistress said after they had ordered some breakfast.

"I am the Headmistress of Bermuda Magical School. The school is the reason the Bermuda triangle exists. The reason I want you to come to the school is because you are magical. I have found through research that your parents were magical and they went to a school in Scotland that most British witches and wizards go to. They do not start school until the age 11 and they let out for the Summer. My school is a year round school and we take children as young as 6 years old. We would have gotten you when you were 6 but your magic wasn't registered by our scryers, I am sorry to say. As soon as I found out you had magic I researched the best method or guise to sweep you up under," the Headmistress told a more than confused young boy.

"My parents had magic," the boy stated more in wonder than in anything else.

"Yes and they were murdered by a wizard that the British Wizarding World considers to be a Dark Lord," the Headmistress told the young boy.

"Why," Harry asked.

"Because there is a prophecy, one that he believed involved himself and... you," the Headmistress said giving the boy a calculating look, curious how he would react to this information.

"He was after me," the boy whispered.

"Yes."

"He killed my parent to get to me," the boy muttered as his eyes glazed over and went a cloudy white.

Harry watched the scene that lay before him. He saw his father fight the man with red eyes, he saw his father fall to the man with red eyes, he saw his mother try and protect him, and then he saw his mother fall protecting him, she fought even when she knew that she had no chance of winning. Harry then saw the man with red eyes turn his stick, no- his wand, on a younger Harry, he saw a spell cast and reflected back almost as if by a mirror. The red mans boy turned to dust, his robes floated to the ground shapelessly, and the younger Harry was laying in his bassinet crying and bleeding from his forehead. The vision changed.

An older man with white hair and a white flowing beard looked and the younger Harry with disgust.

"I will let you grow up with your Aunt and Uncle they hate magic and they will hate you. When I come for you when you are 11 you will be grateful and will listen to every word that I say without question. Then, in the end, you will die when you kill him. I will make sure the rift between your minds and souls are so warped and intertwined that for one of you to die, means that both of you are to die. And if there comes a time when I think that you will no longer follow my commands, then I will fake my death to bind you further to my will," the old man told the unaware gurgling toddler.

Harry's eyes came back into focus. He wasn't sure how to put what he saw into words, wasn't sure if he wanted to. How could a human person be so cold hearted towards a child?

"You have just had a vision, majority of our students come to us without any precognitive abilities, it seems that you have some however," the Headmistress said in a thoughtful manner.

Breakfast was wrapped up, Harry and the Headmistress walked out of the diner and around the corner. The Headmistress pulled Harry to her and then made them both disappear.

Harry had squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the Headmistress had pulled him to her.


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter one for disclaimer

* * *

A/N:

jorg0382 asked if I had abandoned this story, I haven't and this is especially for jorg.

I actually had quite a few chapters done on this story a while back and then my computer crashed and I lost this story and a few others. I know people weren't expecting Hermione to be in this story, and I am sure that there will be other characters in this story that you aren't expecting either.

* * *

Chapter Two

"You can open your eyes now Harry," Headmistress Tralla said gently.

Harry opened his eyes, it was bright and sunny, they were on a cobble stone road that went on for a few miles at least and both sides of the street were lined with shops.

"Now you don't have to pay for any of the supplies that you need for school. After you graduate you will enter into a five year contract to work either for the school or on the island. Any frivolous things you would like to acquire you will have to pay for, so our first stop will be Gringott's Bermuda Branch," Tralla explained to the wide eyed child.

As the walked down the street Harry took in the sights and smells of the island and its inhabitants. He could smell coconut in the air and he thought it was wonderful, but what he saw was even better. There were animals of different sorts, many he had never heard about and some he had read in books on mythology. There was a teenage girl with a baby dragon in a sling on her back, and Harry stopped in his tracks watching as the girl sharpened a sword. Tralla had to nudge him gently on.

"Can I have a baby dragon," Harry asked shyly.

Tralla smiled, "all in due time Harry," she replied.

Tralla led Harry to a building much like all the others,, it was styled like huts he had seen in a book one time. The roves were straw and the walls were all a dark wood, and they all had differing signs hung outside. This one said Gringott's Bank Bermuda Branch, the pair entered the building.

Harry stood stock still looking around, their were small green people who looked like miniature trolls.

"They are goblins, they are the best when it comes to money management," Tralla explained taking his hand and guiding him up to a teller.

Tralla spoke to the goblin in a foreign language that sounded very guttural to Harry's ears. The goblin however seemed to understand her because he nodded his head and led them to the back and through a series of corridors to an office without any labeling. The two were shown in and after a short conversation between a new goblin and Tralla in what sounded like the same language, they began speaking English, and Harry released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Harry we are going to have to prick your finger and let a few drops of blood fall onto a stone," Tralla explained, reaching for his hand. Harry nodded and held it out to her.

Tralla used a small needle to prick his finger and after squeezing free three drops of blood that landed on what looked like a cloudy opal, she healed his hand. While they waited for the results of whatever test they had just given him, Harry was curious. The wizard who killed his parents had used a wand, but Tralla didn't use a wand to heal his finger.

A piece of paper appeared under the stone and it had writing on it. The goblin looked at it and pulled out a file folder.

"There is currently one key for Mr. Potter's trust vault. It is in the possession of one Albus Dumbledore in anticipation of you coming to his school, however since you are here we will file the paperwork to make Headmistress Tralla become your magical guardian and then we will retrieve the key," the goblin explained to Harry.

He passed several documents to Tralla for her signature, and after the goblin signed them witnessing them, they disappeared. Then Tralla signed another document and then passed it to Harry to sign.

"This makes it so that you will get all statements from the bank about your accounts and that the Headmistress feels that you are responsible to know how much to spend, it also allows you some lead way here," the goblin explained.

After the document was signed a key appeared in its place.

"Make sure to keep this key on you, it is what you will need to get into your trust account," Tralla explained.

The pair left the bank and headed further in land.

"I have chosen a student your age to take you to get your supplies and any money that you may need," Tralla told Harry.

"OK," Harry said.

"Listen if you every have any problems or you have questions you can come see or any teacher or staff member. You are not only considered my ward but that of the school," Tralla said.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said following her into a large stone building that seemed oddly out of place with its surroundings.

They made their way through various corridors and finally into the outer office for the Headmistress. Her secretary was sitting at a desk and a young bush haired girl was sitting in a seat next to another door, presumably to the Headmistress' actual office.

"Harry Potter I would like you to meet Hermione Granger," Tralla introduced the two.

"Hermione you are to be Harry's mentor, I expect you'll show him all the ropes," Tralla said.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said and she turned to Harry with a grin.

"If you'll follow me," Hermione said skipping from the room.

Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper that appeared to be a large map of the island, not showing very much detail.

"OK, so this map of the island is magical, you tap any isle district or the school and the map enlarges that area for viewing," Hermione explained as she enlarged the school.

"If you want find a certain place, like we are going to supply level, you say it as I just did, and see it is mapping out the way there for us," Hermione said showing him the highlighted route for them to take.

"I saw a person in town with a pet dragon," Harry said.

"And your wondering if you can get one right," Hermione finished for him, Harry nodded.

"You can't go to the Menageries for a pet until after you have mastered beast speaking, its the schools way of making you work for something you really want," Hermione explained.

"So about supplies and everything I need for school are we going to the town," Harry asked.

"We can go if you like, but all the supplies you need are on the supply level, but the stores on the isle have some amazing things in them," Hermione said.

They had walked for about five minutes before they stopped in a deserted corridor.

"This is the supply level, this is where you can get any item you need for school," Hermione said, Harry nodded.

"As you can see there are five doors in this corridor. One is for clothes and linens, the second is for necessities, the third is for potion supplies, the fourth is for weapons and armory, and the last is for all other school supplies," Hermione explained leading him through the first door.

The room had a wall with a metal grate over it and a four inch slot at the bottom to allow for transactions.

"Hello, we've a new student that needs clothes and linens," Hermione told the girl sitting behind the counter.

"Please place your hand on this page so that it may size you up," the girl drawled.

Harry did as he was bid and the girl took the page back and walked to the back gathering items, which floated to a stack on her side of the counter. The last items she brought by hand was a book satchel.

"Please go over this list and sign that you have received all items," the girl stated before waiting.

Harry went over the list and looked at the things that he had, and signed as they matched. The girl took the page and packed his things in the satchel that shrunk them all once closed. Hermione led Harry back into the hallway.

"That satchel will be your best friend, in five years time you will have to turn it in for a replacement," Hermione explained to him before leading him to the next room.

The next room was made the same way and he received shampoos, soaps, conditioners, towels, etc..

When Hermione led him out of that room and into the next Harry found himself wondering why in the world they didn't put everything in just one room.

"Hermione why don't they put everything in one room," Harry asked.

"Well potion ingredients can't be stored with just anything and any environment. The weapons and armor you will received have enchantments on them and they will react negatively if not stored properly. The rest seemed logical after keeping certain things separate, plus it made the system easier to organize and inventory," Hermione explained to him.

Hermione took him to the remaining rooms where he got his cauldron and potion supplies, then he was given a sparring sword and staff and workout uniform, and finally he was given paper, note books, pens ,pencils, and books for his classes.

Hermione led Harry to the student dormitories and helped him unload his satchel so that they could go into the market district for Harry to explore and get any books he might like.


	3. Chapter 3

See Chapter One for disclaimer.

Author's Note:

So... This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked and it was turning out to be harder to turn out than first anticipated, it took me two weeks to get this down, a crime and shame I know, but it kept going wrong and I finally got this...

I hope I am keeping with enough descriptions, sometimes those are harder for me than I would have liked. This Bermuda setting is taking things to a totally different context, one I have played with in my head for quite a while. That being said I trully hope you lot ejoy this story...

A side Note

**I don't take criticism well! _More often than not it hurts my feelings and my muse goes and hides with the dust bunnies and doesn't come out again for one month to one year!_**

That being said, please be kind.

* * *

Chapter Three

"So you are a half blood raised by muggles," Hermione confirmed with Harry as she led him out of the castle and back to Gringott's.

"Yes, but they didn't like magic, even saying the world magic would get me in trouble and anything that happened around me that wasn't ordinary would land me in deep trouble," Harry told her.

Hermione shook her head, " some people are like that blinded by their beliefs to the extent that anything that challenges their beliefs is considered akin to the devil."

"My parents are magical, but they've also received a muggle education as part of their cover. They work for the school as spys on the British government to monitor their knowledge of magic as well as their technology and their impacts on the environment," she explained to Harry.

"So when you graduate are you going to join them," Harry asked her.

"That was the plan, but a spy we have at Hogwarts informed the Headmistress that my name is in their books, to be sent an acceptance letter, so I am being trained to be sent there as well," Hermione replied.

"What about your studies here," he asked her.

"Independent Studies during the year and summer school," she told him with a grin.

The pair arrived at Gringott's and Hermione conferred with Harry then they sought a teller. Hermione spoke to a teller in the same guttural language the Headmistress did and the goblin replied.

"This is Harry Potter, he needs a money bag connected to his trust account," she said speaking in English.

"Key please," the goblin said and Harry handed it over.

The goblin took a leather pouch out of a drawer in his desk and pressed the key to an insignia and waved his hand over it.

"Please take note that there is a twenty five galleon annual fee for the use of this pouch, a replacement or duplicate will cost fifty galleons," the goblin said and handed the key and bag over.

"How does it work," Harry asked.

"There is a base amount of 500 galleons in it, you need only press your key to the Gringott's insignia and stated refill to get more. No one will be able to reach inside of it except you, have a good day maglings," the goblin said.

"You as well, may you day yield much profit," Hermione said with a nod of her head, the goblin grinned and the pair left.

"Okay we are going to start at the end of the alley and work our way back towards the school, whatever we don't see this time I will bring you back on a Saturday and we can explore some more," Hermione told Harry, his face was lit up with excitement.

The first shop the stopped at was the Seerers Enclave, it was a neat shop, there was a woman sitting at a desk.

"How may I help you," the woman asked.

"I am just giving him a tour," Hermione told the woman.

"Well the Seerer Enclave acts as the buffer between our Mages and our Seerers. Our Seerers are often empathic and as a result have trouble drowning out the emotions and thoughts of others. We make appointments for our community to see a Seerer, oft times the Seerer already knows who they are going to be seeing, but occasionally there are surprises," the woman explained.

"Thank you, we will be leaving you to your peace now," Hermione told her and led Harry outside.

The next store they stopped at , Figures Made, was one that had trunks and figurines on shelves and set up in displays. This store makes custom trunks, they are needed in the wizarding world and they are convenient if made correctly. The crafters here also make furniture and figurines," Hermione explained.

Harry looked around the store a bit and then Hermione led him to the next store.

The Smitthy, a store that made weapons was cluttered with armor and weapons on the walls and racks.

"You won't need to come here until after you begins fighting with actual weapons instead of sparring equipment," she told him.

"Have you started yet," Harry asked curiously.

"I have with a staff but not with a sword or any of the other weapons," Hermione explained to him.

The next shop they went to was the Book Nook, as it name implied it was filled with books. Harry and Hermione wandered around and Hermione pointed out books she thought he might need _Bermuda, A History_ , _The History of the Enclave _, _The way of the Menagerie_ , and _Rituals and Obscure Magic. _Harry paid for his purchases and they decided to head to the Menagerie.

The gates leading into the Menagerie were wrought silver and encrusted with various crystals and gems. The pair mad their way through the gates and Harry was over come with a sense of wonder. They were on a cobble walk way much like the streets of the city. The only fences in sight were the ones surrounding the large complex.

"The beast speakers keep the animals from eating one another," Hermione explained at Harry's look of amazement.

"Wow, I mean they hold all these animals here," he said his eyes moving from dragons, to griffins, to unicorns, and several animals that he couldn't rightly identify at this time.

"Well some of the animals were taken in as rescue animals, and some through magic made their way here all on their own. On occasion an egg is given to the speakers to keep in holding until it is claimed by the speaker that will be it's familiar," Hermione explained to him.

"So I will get a familiar too one day," he said with a wide smile.

"Yes, I haven't even started Beast speaking yet," she told him.

He nodded, it was another hour and a half before they headed back to Harry's rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own it J.K. Rowling and her group does...

SEE END OF CHAPTER FOR A/N!

* * *

Chapter Four

Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore,

The Ministry of Magic has the duty to inform you that your are no longer registered as Harry James Potter's magical guardian. He now has another guardian as he is attending another magical school.

Thank you for your time,

Marsha Markshaw

Deputy of Child Welfare

Ministry of Magic

Albus picked up a glass paper weight and threw it against the nearest wall and it shattered, he took his time fuming before he cast reparo. How had this happened, Albus fumed as he got his travel cloak and threw floo powder into his fire and stepped his.

"Ministry of Magic Atrium," he stated and traveled through the floo system coming out into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The Atrium was filled to the brim with witches and wizards scurrying about on various tasks.

* * *

On an island, a small boy was waking up and getting ready for his first day of classes. After he was dressed and ready a knock sounded at his, he opened it to reveal his new friend Hermione Granger.

"Are you ready for your first weapons class," she asked excited for him, he nodded and followed her out to the fields.

He was dressed in the loose tunic that made up their sparring and exercise uniform. The duo walked onto the sparring field an older man was standing in front of a group of children varying in age.

"Beginners there, Intermediate here, advanced there," he said pointing to three different spots, and the children broke off into the groups.

"For those of you who are new, you will need to participate, I will correct you as needed, watch the others. Begin stretching," the man barked the last.

All three groups began stretching and Harry began copying them. He reached down attempting to touch his toes a few times, then he sat on the ground, opened his legs, and attempted to touch one foot at a time and then the center. He finally stood up and began stretching his arms and neck. After ten minutes of stretching he had everyone line up and began going through practice swings and chops with their practice swords. After thirty minutes of solo practice the groups were split up into pairs to spar. Twenty minutes before the end of class they were told to run laps around the field.

The groups made their way into the castle and to their rooms to shower and change before heading to their next classes. Harry headed to his magic class.

"Now everyone meditate," the teacher said as they entered the room, she approached Harry.

"What the rest of the class is working on is finding their cores so that they can access their magic and do wandless magic," she told him.

"To each person finding their core is different, the first chapter of your book will help you find the best way for you, you will know because it will seem easier. If none work for you let me know. The second chapter will describe any anomalies you may find concerning your core. If you find any then please come to me," the teacher explained to him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was furious on the inside, boiling, ready to use his wand against the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The blubbering fool of a man was going on about how Harry was at a different school, and that he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts.

"Well Headmaster, there really is nothing that you can do in this case, his education contract has been initiated, and therefore you have no power," the Minister told the fuming Headmaster.

"Well we don't even know where he is, he could be in the care of Death Eaters for all we know," the Headmaster said, trying to make the Minister see reason.

It was an angry Headmaster that left the Ministry and sought the help of his Potions Master.

"Severus, here is a vial of Potter's blood find him, I don't care how just do it," the Headmaster snarled to the dark man before rushing out of the man's office.

Potion Master Severus Snape smirked to himself and then carefully warded the room wandlessly. He pulled out a mirror and rubbed the edge three times, a face came into view.

"Headmistress Tralla he has given me vial of Harry's blood with the intents that I should use whatever means I can to find him," Severus reported.

"That is not unexpected, the seers have predicted as much. Are you not yet ready to leave your post, your contract has long been over," she said.

"No in a short time you will have one of our younger sisters in this dreadful place spying and I must ensure that she is protected," Severus told her with a frown.

"Very well, I expect that you will be visiting the island this Christmas and you are to come spend some time with me, for my own piece of mind," she said with a frown of her own.

"I will, blessed be sister," Severus said with a smile.

"Blessed be, brother, tread carefully," she told him.

The mirror went blank and both parties put theirs up.

* * *

A/N:

In case you didn't realize the whole sister brother is an affecitonate saying for those one the isle.

Yes, Snape is a spy in triplicate.

Albus IS PISSED, but this is only the tip of the ice burg for him.

Hermione will have to join Snape is spying when she begins Hogwarts.

Questions? Comments?

Be nice I am sensitive, am much love to all...


	5. Chapter 5

See Chapter One for Disclaimer!

* * *

A/n:

Ladywatertiger- I thought long and hard about what you said and I had a possible couple or a woman, both Evans'. I started this with the couple and then decided the woman would be better. So next chapter the woman will be there... and that's all I'll say on that...

* * *

TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS!

Chapter Five

"Can I see him," the woman asked the Headmistress.

"You know you may, would you like for me to give him a portkey to you home for friday evening," Tralla asked.

"Please do," the woman replied and then the mirror went dark, the Headmistress sighed.

Harry sat on the floor in his room, meditating, trying to catch a glimpse of his core. He didn't even feel a disturbance. After an hour he sighed and got up, it had been over a month and it was finally time to seek out Mage Clara, his magic teacher.

With his map in hand it was rather easy to find her office and he knocked on her door, it opened to admit him.

Mage Clara was sitting at he desk going over papers.

"Yes, Youngling Harry," she said focusing on him.

"I just tried the final method of chapter one and it didn't work. I haven't even gotten a glimpse of my core yet," he explained to her.

"There are other methods, but we can try two in combination, as they are a sure fire way. I will have to provoke you into using wandless magic and you must remember the feel of your magic as it courses through you," she said Harry nodded and she led him to a class room that was empty.

Mage Clara peered at his, looking in his eyes for a few minutes, giving Harry an uncorfortable feeling that she was peering into his soul.

"You don't belong here you freak, you don't have magic, you must go back to serving you relative. You are a worhtless lout and you will never amount to anything, your mother was a drunken bitch in heat who couldn't keep her legs closed and she wasn't even sure your father was her husband," Mage Clara snarled at him.

Harry was shocked, what the bloody, then he began to get angry, and finally his magic exploded from him coursing through his body, making him see green quite literally.

Mage Clara wrapped in shielding magic yelled at him, "focus on where the magic is coming from, follow it back to its origin."

Harry heard her and reluctantly followed his magic to what looked like the sun, at least the parts of it he could see did. From looking at his core, he knew what was wrong with it, his magic was bound, he had read chapter two and he recognized the signs. He stuck his hand in to his core and was sucked in. He was floating in his magic, it was washing over his body, leaving him changed complete, somehow. He slowly focused his attention on the foreign magic that cover the majority of his core, he looked at it hard and then made a decision. He closed his eyes and imagined pulling all his magic into himself, winding it tightly so that is was as condensed as was possible, he held it when it was would, letting the pressure build. When he felt like he could take no more he released his magic, it whipped out, lashing out at the barrier and beyond it at the walls of the classroom, cracking the stones and throwing Mage Clara against the wall knocking her unconscious, still her shield was up. Harry slowly drifted out of his core, which was now clear of the debris and barriers and back to himself. He opened his eyes for a second, seeing the damage he had caused and then he fainted.

Headmistress Tralla and all Mages ran to the classroom that had sounded the alarm for the magical backlash. Tralla was first to the room and performed a scan before throwing the door open. The room had clearly taken a beating from the magical backlash, Youngling Harry and Mage Clara were laid out on the floor. Tralla approached Mage Clara as she looked as though she had been thrown against the wall. She had a concussion and would need to see a healer for her cracked skull. She approached Harry, footsteps caught her attention and she looked up.

"Take Mage Clara to the infirmary, she had a cracked skull and a concussion," she told the other teachers as she performed a scan on Harry.

"Is he ok," the gruff Battle Mage Warren, who taught Harry during sparring, asked.

"He has magic exhaustion, I wonder what they were doing in here," she mummered the last to herself.

She stood up and waved her hand in front of her a picture of those currently in the room and what they were doing appeared.

"Rewind," she said, and the imaged rewound, to the point where the pair walked into the room.

"Stop, play," Tralla said and the scene began playing out.

"Fuck, she should have taken him to one of the ritual rooms to provoke him," Tralla said with a shake of his head.

When Harry woke, the Healer got Headmistress Tralla and Mage Clara and brought them to him.

"Youngling Potter, how are you feeling," the Headmistress asked.

"Fine, a little weak but fine. Are you okay Mage Clara," Harry asked.

"I am, it was my fault for for not having the foresight to choose an appropriate place for that particular method," she told him.

"The Healers will probably release you soon, but you are to rest in your room for the next two days, no strenuous activities," the Headmistress told him.

"Yes ma'am. I had blocks on my magic, my magic was almost entirely covered," Harry said.

The Headmistress nodded, " when you choose to force the blocks off rather than checking with your teacher you released a backlash of magic, I think almost everyone on the island felt it."

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking down.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, it is a part of life. Food will be delivered to your room, when it is if you need anything ask the elf," the Headmistress said.

"Elf?"

"Yes, we have house-elves here they are free and not in servitude, unlike those found in the majority of the wizarding world," the Headmistress told Harry, he nodded.

"Well we will be seeing you later," the Headmistress said.

"You asked to see me Headmaster," Severus said as he entered Albus' office.

"Yes what have you found," Albus said.

"He is somewhere in the Bermuda, Miami, and Puerto Rico area," Severus' silky voice said.

Albus' face went red.

"Is there a problem," Severus' said.

"No that will be all, thank you Severus," Albus said his face still red.

Severus left and Albus turned to Fawkes.

"I need to go to the Island," he told the phoenix.

The phoenix looked at him and then chirped. Albus took hold of his phoenix and they both disappeared in a flurry of flames.

They reappeared at a gate and the phoenix gave a thrill, two men came out of the gate.

"Who are you," one man said.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said.

"And why are you here," the man asked.

"I am here to see the current Headmaster or Headmistress about a student," Albus said.

"We will send a message to the Headmistress, you will wait here," the man said.

The two walked inside the gate and five minutes later a woman came walking out.

"I am Headmistress Tralla, how may I help you," she asked.

"You have a Mr. Harry Potter attending here and I am his magical guardian I need you to bring him to me," Albus said, lacing his voice with compulsion.

"Your compulsion does not effect me, further more I will allow you to see Youngling Potter, to see his safety with your own eyes, but to do so you will have to be blinded to get there," she told him and cast a spell over him.

Tralla led the Headmaster to the school her spell still in effect. Harry was waiting on them in a meeting room, one of the Mages had gotten him from his room and safe guarded him with a charmed necklace, so no outside magic would effect him. Tralla led Albus into the room and the moment she shut the door he spell was negated.

"Youngling Potter this is Albus Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Tralla told Harry.

"I see, in that case it is not a pleasure to meet you. I would have rather not been interrupted from my studies by a visit from him," he told Tralla sternly, she smiled.

"I am the Headmaster of your parents school, Harry your parents wanted you to attend their old school," the man said.

Harry sneered at the man.

"I will not be attending your second rate school. I will be staying here and you will be getting over what ever problems it is that you seem to have with me, my family, and Voldemort," Harry told the man.

"What are you talking about," Albus said giving Harry a look like he did not know what he was talking about.

"Since this man is clearly going to lie to my face I would like to leave now," Harry said.

"Very well, your Aunt wants you to come and stay with her, you will be arriving early if you leave now, however you may go. Pack some clothes and then say your mother's maiden name while holding the necklace you are wearing. You will not be expected back until Monday morning for classes," she told him.

"Thank you," he said and left the room leaving the Headmistress to deal with _THAT_ man.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer see chapter one.

* * *

A/N: I believe I did leave a bit of a cliffie on the last chapter... I am disappointed with the way my story is uploaded, when I uploaded it there were no spelling errors, ie wound was not would for example I will have to take time and ensure this one loads properly and find time to fix my others.

On another Note I rather like how this story is unfolding, it is coming along far better than I originally anticipated it would, that was perhaps the reason for my reluctance to give this a try after losing my original so many times.

Three chapters in less than a week! WOOT!

* * *

Chapter Six

Harry was packed and activated the portkey. He felt something invisible hook him just behind his navel and jerk him forward, he fell in a heap on a sandy beach looking at a house. This was not Number Four Privet Drive, he thought to himself as he stood and dusted the sand off his body. The front door of the house opened and he could see the outline of a woman inside a screen door.

"You are early," her clear musical voice called out.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No need to apologize, come on up here so I can look at you," the woman said stepping out onto the porch.

Harry paused, the woman was beautiful, her long brown hair reached her calves and he could make out her pointed ears, she was an elf, like the kind all the ordinaries wrote about. (Ordinaries being islanders reference to those known as muggles)

Harry trudged up to the porch, the woman waved her hand over him and the remaining sand disappeared.

"I am your Great quite a few times over Aunt Esmeralda Evans, I married my dearest Lonnie and we had one child. I have watched over all others of our line that have come through the ages. I am sure you have questions as my kind left this plane long ago, come inside and get comfortable I am sure we have lots to discuss," she told him, leading him inside with the comforting hand she put on his back.

Harry was in shock, he had family, family that clearly loved him and cared about him, or she wouldn't have wanted to see him. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his Aunt pulled him to her as his tears spilled over.

"It's okay now, no more will you go unloved, no more pain like that, come what may I will be here for you always," she mummered to him as she held him close.

Eventually the tears slowed and stopped and Esmeralda and Harry made theirselves comfortable in the kitchen over tea.

"I am a Seerer and I have to stay isolated here, because I would find myself otherwise bombarded by too much information and it would drive me mad. My kind left this plane for another dimension, they locked it so that none should be able to follow them. They aren't due to open it back up for another fifty years. My kind couldn't stand the humans around them and the way they seemed to want to conquer all around them before eventually destroying it. They decided to leave, they were not the only ones however. Some Vampires, Weres, Shifters, Faeries, Demoincs, and Draconis followed them to the other plane to live in harmony. Do you have any questions," she paused.

"Yeah, the vampires and other races," he asked, she smiled at him warmly.

"They haven't yet begun teaching you about them. The vampires are much as the Ordinaries believe, they survive on blood, they can go out in the light and religious relics have no effect on them," she paused again because he looked like he wanted to ask a question.

"Will stakes through the heart kill them," he asked.

"No, that is a myth, you have to behead and dismember them and burn the pieces," she told him, he pulled a face.

"You asked, so I told you. Weres are much like Shifters in that they can take form at will once they have merged with their animal, however the Shifters can change into more than one animal," she explained.

"What about werewolves," Harry asked.

"They are allergic to silver before they blend with their wolf. Each Were has a different weakness before they become one with their animal. Faeries, is a broad term just as Elven is. There are numerous Faerie sub-races, just as there are Elven sub-races," she explained.

"What do you mean sub-races," he asked with a frown.

"Well I, for example, am considered a Wood or Forest Elf, but there are many different types of Elves. There are Water Elves, Drow, Air Elves, Fire Elves, Ice Elves, and Light Elves," she explained.

"Oh, what about the Demons," he asked.

"Calling them Demons is rude, they are Demonics. They are the product of Demons mating with Humans, Fae, Elves, Weres, Shifters, and Draconis," she explained and Harry made a face.

"It's not so bad as you would think, I have a cousin who is a Demonic, she had a blood lust for battle but she was not bad, just high strung, not at all what my kind are known for. Now, the Draconis are a magical race of Dragons whom can shift into Human form. I do not believe at this time that you are ready for me to go further into the lives and mating habits of these races, however, we will discuss it when you are older and feel you are ready to know the gritty deals," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said.

"I told you I am a Seerer, what I haven't told you is what I have seen for you, your future will be tough and rough, at times your heart will feel like it is breaking, but you will have love and the family you so desire. I am simply the first family member you will have. Would you like to know more now, or would you rather take time to brace yourself first before hearing more," she asked.

"I would like to hear more," he said after thinking a minute.

"Very well, you have already seen enough to know to not trust Albus Dumbledore, but the one that you must defeat, Voldemort, he is another matter. He is an evil man, whom fate is rather angry at, because of this, you will find that you have luck on your side when dealing with him and his followers. This is because you are Fate's chosen fighter to restore the balance of good and evil," she said.

"I don't understand," he said with a frown.

"The Britain Magical Society views Dark magic as Evil and therefore to be banned, however things are not that simple. Magic is at most grey, it simply is, it's your intent that makes the magic. The majority of those who use 'Dark Arts' know this, however, some do not. It is those who do not know this whom evil actually consumes. Magic has to be balanced like all other things otherwise it will cease to exsist," she explained.

"So there has to be both to keep a balance," he asked unsure.

"Precisely, now I have a book for you in my library, it is on a form of Mind Magic called Occlumency, it is used primarily to protect your thoughts and keep them from others, however it is also used to sort and bring order to you mind and thoughts. You will need that ability in order to do a spell I want you to do so that you may learn and read faster," she told him.

"Okay," Harry replied.

Esmeralda led him to her library and pulled a book off of her self and handed it to him.

"I expect you to go ahead and begin reading this, I will leave you to it," she said and left the room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office, that dreaded woman wouldn't see reason and let him take Harry, the boy was being corrupted, staying there on that island with those heathens. They practiced all types of magic, they would have the boy doing Dark Magics. He had to do something, but the question was what.

Albus sat at his desk and popped one of his laced lemon drops into his mouth and began sucking. He could paint the boy as dark, the next evil to be destroyed, how then would he deal with the current true evil.

* * *

"So what did you learn from the book so far," Esmeralda asked as she served Harry a plate for dinner.

"You have to meditate until your mind quiets and then you seek your mind out. From there, there are several methods you can use to sort your mind," he replied.

"Very good, I expect you to start you meditations tonight before you go to bed," she told him.

"Yes Aunt Esmeralda ," he said calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was hard to get out and the ending I am not happy with because I find it abrupt... I had so much trouble with this one because I can not get TRUE BLOOD off my brain, as a matter of fact for the past week and a half I keep having dreams about it. Eric finally made a play in my dream last night... now if only I had Godric... I am a loser...

Read and be nice reviewing...

* * *

Chapter Seven

Harry was sitting on the floor in his room once again, his aunt had sent him back to school Sunday evening and he still hadn't mastered finding his mind yet, thus he was currently working on it.

Harry's mind finally cleared and he waited, finally a thought came to him, he paid no mind to the thought itself, but followed its origin instead. Harry found himself in a dark dense forest that was covered in a layered fog. His books had said that a mind-scape would take a different form from person to person. His was a dreary and dark forest, he sighed, changing his mind was going to take intense concentration, but now that he had found it he would have access to it easier. He with drew from his mind and readied himself for his day.

* * *

Severus Snape dreaded Potions Master pulled out a mirror and ran his long fingers around the edge until a woman's face appeared.

"How goes it brother," Tralla asked.

"The meddling goat has taken to staying in his rooms, he is clearly plotting something, though what, I can not rightly say," he replied dryly.

"And has there been any noise from the dark crowd," she asked.

"No though, an article has appeared in the Daily Prophet concerning a certain missing little boy-who-lived," he told her. (Though the registry at the MOM shows that Harry has a different Gaurdian, they do not know WHERE he is)

"Hmm, I suppose that was bound to come to light eventually. He will have to consult a Seerer soon," Tralla said with a sigh.

"Not his Aunt," Severus asked with a frown.

"No though she may very well have to be present for moral support," Tralla replied.

"How is he, how was he when you got him," Severus finally asked.

"He was shy and unsure of himself, but he is opening up, he and our soon to be other spy are fast friends. He recently had an accident with magical exhaustion and during his stay in the Infirmary he was found to have had quite a few broken bones and malnutrition issues," she explained solemnly.

"Have you began a potion regiment," he asked softly.

"We have not, while the damage is believed to have stunted his growth, he is eating now, and the elves place far more protein at his sitting in hopes he will eat more," she said.

"May I brew some potions and send them to him with a letter," Severus asked after a minute of silent contemplation.

"If it is your wish, you may do so, would you like to meet him when you come to the island," she asked with a grin.

"I don't think that he would like me very much," Severus replied.

"I think you have simply been away from the island for too long and have quite forgotten how you once were here," she said.

"Maybe your right, maybe I should take a year long sabbatical from Hogwarts and it's world and return home to the island, maybe even be able to spend some time with Harry," Severus said rubbing his face.

"I think that would be a wonderful ideal, why not begin preparations for it," she said.

"I think I will, and expect my package for him in the next few days," Severus replied.

"Tread carefully in hostile territory, little brother," she said softly, her face clearly pained.

"I will dear sister," he said, and the mirror went blank.

* * *

"Potter, your holding your sword like it is a snake, grip it properly, or else," Warren barked to Harry. Harry was struggling with the wooden sword, his wrist wasn't yet used to the weight of the item and it was hurting him, he gritted his teeth and gripped it properly and continued his sparring exercises.

* * *

Magic class was coming along nicely, considering he could now access his core properly. He was working right along with others in his class in channeling their magic to use. They weren't allowed to actually cast any spells yet and were told that they should channel their magic through path ways so that the path ways would become used to the use of magic in them and their magic was sucked back into their cores when finished. Harry wasn't sure how long these exercises would continue, but hopefully they would be allowed to cast actual magic sometime soon.

* * *

Harry was using all his spare time to reconstruct his mind. He entered his mind-scape, through meditation, again. This time he focused on changing his surroundings. The dark and dreary forest that was his mind changed into a library, much like that of the library he had seen once in a movie called beauty and the beast. He went through all his memories and labeled them and cataloged them. He sorted them by emotion and then further separated them by age. This work took a few days of continuos work. Two notes and a package appeared , one letter from Tralla and the other from a Severus Snape.

Harry,

The letter and package are from a man named Severus Snape, he is a spy we have in the Britain magical world. He sent these along for you.

Tralla

Harry took the parchment envelop and opened it.

Harry,

My name is Severus Snape, I knew and loved you mother while I went to school with her. I doubt you will like me much when we meet as I am sarcastic and snarky, though I do hope you at least give me the chance to meet with you.

Enclosed in the package are potions that will help your body heal. You must take one of both types before bed each night. When you have only enough for a week left, go and tell Tralla and she will let me know so that I may send you more.

Until we meet,

Severus Snape

Well that letter was rather short, I wonder what he is about, Harry thought before getting ready for his next class.

* * *

Time passed, as it is want to do, and Christmas time neared the island. Cool winds blew in cooling the island during the day and making the island uncomfortably cool at night. Harry was progressing in his studies, and his Aunt Esmeralda was hinting that soon he would be able to do the rituals she had planned for him, which excited him. They had finally started casting spells in magic class, and Harry was now sparring with a partner. War Mage Warren was now branching out their studies to include muggle fighting styles such as martial arts.


End file.
